


In Another Life

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thea and Roy got to have their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many feelings, but also I’m sorry

Thea stuck her tongue out in concentration. She narrowed her eyes and did her best to flip her pancake and not make a complete mess. She had never been the best cook. She wasn’t anywhere near skilled as Ollie, but pancakes she could do. She considered them her specialty.

“Done yet?” Roy leaned in from the backdoor. 

“Soon. Be patient and brunch will be ready soon.” 

“ _Brunch_ ,” He said it as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Why can’t you just say breakfast or lunch like a normal person?” He teased. 

“Keep teasing me and you won’t get any.” Thea was well aware of the double entendre. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine.” 

He disappeared back outside. She shook her head and went back to cooking. It was only a few more minutes before she had bacon, eggs, pancakes, juice, and coffee on the kitchen table. 

“Food is ready!” She called out the door. 

Roy came running in, but he was followed by two five year olds. They sat at the table and started to reach for food. Thea normally would have berated them for not washing their hands after playing outside, but she decided to let it slide. 

“What do you say to your mother?” Roy said. 

“Thank you, mommy.” The two girls said in unison. 

Thea sat down across the table from Roy and smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

She watched her family as they dug into the food, happily eating everything she had set out for them. Some days she really couldn’t believe how beautiful they were. Her loving husband and twin daughters meant the world to her. 

“How about we go to the park today?” She said after swallowing a piece of bacon. 

“Yeah!” The twins cheered. 

They were so outdoorsy and athletic like Thea had been when she was small. She saw so much of both herself and Roy in them. It was incredible. 

When brunch was over and all children had clean hands and faces they left the house. Roy and the girls started towards the driveway where their minivan sat. Thea closed the front door locking it tight. She walked past the white picket fence and onto the chalk covered pavement. By the time she climbed into the passenger seat her girls were already buckled in and looking very impatient. 

“So slow, mommy.” 

Thea laughed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Roy smirked from the front seat. He backed out of the driveway and started down the road. “I love you.” He said almost out of the blue. 

“I love you too.” Thea gave him the sweetest smile. 

She let out a content sigh as she leaned back into her seat. She let her eyes flutter shut and listened to the sound of her daughters’ favorite CD. When her eyes reopened, though, the bright sunny day and the road ahead of her were gone. The sound of children’s music was replaced with a subtle beep of a heart monitor. 

“What… What is going on?” She croaked out. 

A wave of disappoint washed over her as she took in the sight around her. The dream of Roy faded into a memory. It was a silly dream, anyway. It wasn’t possible. Not for her, but she hoped that maybe somewhere Roy would be able to live that dream.


End file.
